The present invention relates to a guidance light for guiding aircrafts on airport runways and particularly to a simple and improved light reflector for such a guidance light.
A known guidance light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,260 issued to Edward W. Beal. This apparatus includes a light reflector comprised of elliptical surface portions which reflect the light rays to conjugate focus points. The reflector in this known apparatus is designed to capture a greater part to the light produced by the source so as to reinforce the intensity of the light beam.
However, a major problem in designing aircraft guidance light for airport runways is still to provide an optical system which produces a light beam having a quasi-uniform distribution of light intensity across the entire beam while capturing the maximum light produced by the light source, thereby to provide the most efficient conditions for approach, landing and take-off purposes.